A new Tale of Reese Marshall
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: Reese and Sonny are childhood friends, I start back when Kristina was in the hopsital and Sonny learns he's her father. Plus Reese's search for her son's killer leads her to PC.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I haven't watched GH for that long so I have rewritten some things so bear with me as I go on in this story. 

Have you ever wanted revenge so bad that you could taste it. Well Reese Marshall is determined to get hers and she'll team up with old friend and mob boss Sonny Corinthos. Reese and Sonny grew up in Bensonhurst. A crime ridden neighborhood in New York. Reese and Sonny looked out for each other and always had each others backs. They never thought about each other in a romantic way but when lips cross who knows what can happen.

please read and review thank you  
chantel


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One:Fighting for Kristina

Reese Marshall rolled into the small town of Port Charles, New York chasing a lead of the monster that killed her son. Her son Jamie was just four years old when he was kidnapped and murdered. Yes her slimy ex-husband had every chance to save him but he cared more for money and refused to do what the kidnappers wanted and Jamie died. Reese blamed Evan so she joined the FBI to find the men who did it and find a way to put her ex-husband in jail. No it wasn't for murder but it he was behind bars and she could focus on the others. She had been tracking them for awhile. The man behind the business had left and settled in Port Charles. He became DA, married a successful lawyer Alexis Davis and was trying to play daddy to his brother's daughter. God it made her sick to think he was around an innocent child and no one knew what he had done. She heard he tried to drive his brother insane and married a young art student and she lost his child so he kidnapped his brother's wife and held her in a panic room and was planning on killing her and taking her baby. God this man was sick and she was going to make him pay if it was the last thing she did.

Sonny and Carly had divorced after he learned that he was Kristina's father and she knew for over six months. Kristina was sick and in the hospital dying. Sonny rushed to her side. Sonny knew Alexis was going to fight her so he took several steps to make sure things went his way. Reese called him a few days ago and told him she was in town and rented a place called Greystone Manner. She wanted to set up shop in PC for awhile to sit and let her life settle for awhile. He had been backing her on her mission to find his God son Jamie's killers. When Reese joined the FBI she looked out for him and when she left she made a few minor changes in his file so they couldn't pin a thing on him. Sonny called Reese and told her what he needed done. Reese felt like she owed Sonny a lot so she jumped right on it. She got to the court house and found her old friend Judge Cole and he signed the papers giving Sonny emergency custody of Kristina and an order barring Alexis and Ric from Kristina. She rushed straight to GH and found Sonny waiting to go in.

"Sonny I got everything you need." Reese said running up. They hugged. "Thank God you are here. Now you are my lawyer right?" Sonny asked. "Yes of course." Reese said and they went in. Sonny informed Dr. Steven Webber that he was Kristina's father and that him and his sister and father were to be tested to see if they matched Kristina. Reese also volunteered as a friend. She knew Sonny hated needles so they went in at the same time. Mike and Courtney arrived and were filled in on what was going on. They were both shocked, confused and mad. Sonny told them not to worry because nothing was going to keep them apart. Reese informed Sonny it was time to deal with Alexis and Ric.

please read and review thanks chantel 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:Keep Kristina

They walked down the hall. They saw them in with Kristina. "Let me go in and get them out. Kristina doesn't need to see this." Reese said. "I know this is hard on you." "Yes, but promise me I get to be God mom and I will be fine." "You bet yeah." Sonny said and Reese walked in. "Excuse me DA Lansing, Miss Davis I need to speak with you out in the hall now." Reese said. Alexis and Ric both looked at her but fallowed her out. "Oh God." Alexis said seeing Sonny. "This is a court order giving Sonny emergency custody of Kristina." Reese said handing Alexis the forms. "You can't do this." Alexis said. "I am the DA." Ric said. "I know who you are. And this is an order barring you and DA Lansing from seeing Kristina." "I am her mother." Alexis said. "And I am her father and you never had any intention on telling me." "I must ask you to leave now." Reese said. "I will not leave my daughter." Alexis said. "I will see what I can do?" Ric said walking off. "She is my daughter and you will not be going anywhere near her." Sonny said walking over to the door. "Reese call Max and have him come over here. He will be guarding this door." "Sonny please she doesn't know you. You will scare her." Alexis said. "Miss Davis I need you to leave now." Reese said and Sonny went inside. "Do you have any idea of what you have done?" Alexis asked. "Yes I reunited Sonny with his daughter. Now please leave." Alexis walked to find Ric and Reese called Max and he said he would be on his way over.

Reese walked in and saw Sonny talking with Kristina who had a big smile on her face. "Hey you two." Reese said smiling. "Kristina remember me telling you about my angel on earth?" Sonny asked. Kristina shock her head. "Well this her. Her name is Reese." "Hi Kristina. You have a very pretty name." Reese said sitting next to Sonny. "And she would for such a pretty girl." Sonny said. "You know Kristina I have known your daddy here for a long time and he is the best. He always talked about having a little girl to love and spoil and now he has you." Kristina smiled. "And I do love you very much." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Why don't you get some sleep and Reese and I will go find you a very special stuffed animal at the gift shop ok." Kristina smiled and closed her eyes. When they were sure she was asleep they left the room.

Max, Sam and Jason were walking up. "Ok, Max no one is to enter that room without my knowledge." Sonny said. "I need to talk with you about Carly." Jason said. "Why don't I call and see what Ric and Alexis are up too." Reese says walking down the hall. "Sonny can I sit with Kristina? So if she wakes?" "Yeah I would like that Sam." Sonny said and Max opens the door for her and she went in. Sonny and Jason walked down the hall. "Did Carly fill you in?" Sonny asked. "Yeah, I can't believe this. Is Kristina going to be ok?" "If we find a donor yeah, if not she wont be. I'll lose her before I have a chance to get to know my own daughter." "Look Carly is going out of her mind. You might want to talk with her." "I will after Kristina's check up in a few. Just keep her calm other wise she will upset the boys." "Ok," They walk back down to the room. Jason gets Sam and they leave. Reese returned. "So what are they trying to do?" Sonny asked. "A lot of things but Judge Cole sealed the orders so no Judge can reverse them. They might get Judge Cole to agree to a hearing but for the rest of the night and weekend Kristina is yours." "Ok, let's go get her a stuffed animal for being so brave and then we can see what Dr. Webber has to say." They walked down to the gift shop and found a pink bear with a K embroider on it's tummy. Sonny thought it was perfect and Reese found some story books that they could read to her. Sonny got them all and they headed back up. They found Alexis and Ric trying to get into Kristina's room.

please read and review thank you chantel 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:Finding the donor

"What is going on?" Reese asked. "I want to see my daughter." Alexis demanded. "Ms. Davis Mr. Corinthos has custody and a court order barring you and DA Lansing from her. You need to leave." Reese said calmly. "Tell me Ms. Marshall how did you get Judge Cole to Seal the orders. He never does that." "I told him the story and he felt it better that Kristina be with Sonny who has been kept away. Plus with Kristina at death's door he felt it best if she got the chance to know her father just incase she doesn't make it." Alexis slapped Reese. "Don't even say that." "Ms. Davis back off and never put your hands on me. You need to leave before security is called and you wake Kristina." "How dare you tell me what I need to do." Alexis said. "Look, I am Kristina's father and guardian and I think it best if you leave. I don't want to freak her out so go." "Daddy, daddy?" Kristina called from the room. "Go." Sonny said and he and Reese walked into the room. "Hey baby. Reese and I found you the most beautiful teddy bear for you." He pulled it out of the bag and her face lit up. "Do you like?" Sonny asked handing her the bear. She shock her head yes. "Hey Kristina we found you some story books too. See." Reese said pulling them out. Kristina looked at them. Max knocked on the door, "Dr. Webber would like to see you two." Max said. "Ok, Kristina you look at your books here and Reese and I will be right back." He helped her sit and she looked at the books while they went out on the hall.

"What is going on?" Sonny asked. Alexis and Ric were talking with Dr. Webber. "I was just telling Alexis and Ric about…" "They are no long involved in Kristina treatment." Reese said. "Anything pertaining to Kristina Corinthos and her stay at GH will be discussed with Mr. Corinthos only." "Ok, well we found a donor." Dr. Webber said." "Who?" Both Sonny and Alexis asked at once. "Ms. Marshall here matches Kristina for a bone marrow transplant. If she agrees we can do it shortly." "Of course I will." Reese said. "Ok, what is next?" Sonny asked. "We start Kristina on a process to kill the born marrow she has now and in a day or two we will do the procedure." "Ok, well lets do it then." Sonny said. "Ok, just sign here and we will get started. Ms. Marshall we have these for you to fill out too." "Ok, I know all about what to expect. I was a donor a few years ago." "Good, just fill these out and get them back and we can get started." Sonny signed all his papers and Dr. Webber left. "Look, I need to go see Carly can you stay with Kristina?" Sonny asked Reese. "Yeah, go. I will fill these out after I read her a story to help her fall asleep." "Ok, give her a kiss for me and tell her I will be back soon." "Ok." Sonny left and Reese turned to go in. "Ms. Marshall?" Alexis called. Reese turned to see her. "Yes?" "Why are you doing this?" "Doing what?" Reese asked. "Defending him." "Sonny is my friend and he deserves every moment he can get with his daughter. If you'll excuse me I have to get inside." She walked in and closed the blinds. "Hey Kristina, your daddy will be right back ok. He had to go see your big brother Michael and you baby brother Morgan. Can you believe that you have brothers?" Kristina smiled. "So your daddy said to give you a kiss so here." She kissed the top of her head. "Ok, so how about I read you a story and you can go to sleep." Reese sat down and opened the book. "Ok, here we go Cinderella." She read to Kristina and she fell asleep in no time. Reese tucked her blankets around her and left to check with Max. Alexis and Ric were sitting in chairs across from her room. "Max I am going to make a few calls and give these papers to Dr. Webber. Ask the nurses to keep the blinds closed. Kristina is asleep and she doesn't need to be upset." "Yes Ms. Marshall." Max said. Reese walked down the hall. Alexis and Ric fallowed her. "Ms. Marshall can we talk?" Reese reached the Nurse's station. "Well you give these to Dr. Webber." Elizabeth was the nurse. "Yes, he order some blood work done so the sooner we get it done the faster Kristina gets better." "Ok, let me go grab something to eat for afterwards and then we can do it." "Ok, I will meet you in exam three in twenty." Reese walked to the elevator with Ric and Alexis on her tale.

please read and review thank you chantel 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:Why?

"Why are you helping my brother?" Ric asked as they reached the cafeteria. "Because I know this is what your mom would want." "Wait you knew my mom?" "Yes, Sonny and I grew up together. Tia Addela was the best. Loved me like a daughter. I promised her I would always protect Sonny as he has always protected me." "Do you have any children?" Alexis asked. "I had a son." Reese said paying for her food. "So you know a child belongs with their mothers." "My son was murdered by monsters. I never kept him away from his dad even though we hated each other. You have kept Kristina from Sonny and that isn't right. Kristina already loves her daddy and I will be doing all I can to make sure they are never separated." The elevator opened and they got on. "You know the pain then of being separated from a child. Don't do that to me and my baby. Kristina needs me." "Kristina had needed her daddy and she hasn't gotten that. Kristina loves him already." The elevator opened and they got off. "Reese thank god you're here. Kristina woke up and she is crying for Sonny." Liz said. "Ok." She made her way down to the room. Sam was inside trying to calm her down. Alexis and Ric tried to go in but Max wouldn't let him. "Hey what happened?" Reese asked sitting down beside Sam. "She woke and wanted Sonny." "Ok, hey Kristina I am going to call your daddy right now and you can talk to him ok?" Kristina settled and Reese took out her cell and called Sonny. "Hey, sorry to interrupt but Kristina woke up crying for you so we figured we would call you and say hi." "Ok, put her on." Reese handed Kristina the phone. "Daddy?" "Hey baby girl. Are you having trouble sleeping?" "Uh-huh." "Ok, well Reese will read you another story and I will be back soon ok." Kristina handed the phone back to Reese. "Sonny?" "Ok, read her another story and I will be back soon." "Ok, I need Sam to read it, they are going to draw some blood and then I will be right back in." "Ok." She hung up and got Sam the book. "Ok, Kristina Sam is going to read you some stories and I will be back." Sam started reading and Reese left. "Is Kristina ok?" Alexis asked. "Yes, Sam is reading to her." "That should be me." Alexis said. "Well it would be if you hadn't of kept Sonny in the dark for the last three years about her." "Reese we are all set up right in here." Liz said and they moved into the room across the hall. It was over in no time and Reese ate and heard Sonny in the hall. Max told him she was in there so Sonny knocked and came in. "Hey are you done?" Sonny asked coming in and sitting down. "Yeah, I just needed to eat. I was moving all day and hadn't had time." "That reminds me any leads on who killed Jamie?" "Yeah, several but that man isn't going anywhere anytime soon so let's focus on Kristina and getting her better and home with you." "That wont happen?" Ric said from the door.

please read and review thank you chantel 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:Making them pay

Sonny shock his head. "Do you enjoy this Sonny?" "Enjoy what Ric. Finding out I have a daughter and that she almost died." "No, taking an innocent child from her mom." "Oh like I took mom from you?" Ric narrowed his eyes. "Kristina and Alexis belong together." "Tell me Ric how long have you known Kristina was my daughter?" Sonny asked. "For awhile." "So you planned to what worm your way into Alexis life and help her raise my daughter without me ever knowing?" "That little girl is the sweetest and she is better off without you." Ric said clenching his fist. "Watch it there Ric, it looks like you want to hit me." Sonny said. "Sonny let Alexis be with Kristina." "No, Kristina is my daughter, I have custody and Alexis will never get her back." The door opened and Dr. Webber came in as Ric punched Sonny in the nose. Sonny fell to the floor with a bloody nose and Reese rushed to him. "Call security, have them hold DA Lansing until Sonny decides what he wants to do." Reese said. She helped Sonny up and he sat in a chair. Dr. Webber called for security and helped Sonny get his nose to stop bleeding. He checked him out and was fine. Security took Ric down to holding. Alexis came back and found he was missing. Sonny, Reese and Dr. Webber came out of the exam room. "Where is Ric?" "Security is holding him." Reese said. "What? Why?" "Because DA Lansing hit Mr. Corinthos with witnesses." "What Sonny do to provoke him?" Alexis said.

"I didn't do anything to him." Sonny said. "Oh sure." Alexis said. "You always do something and the other person gets blamed." "Ms. Davis I suggest you go to the security office and says goodbye to Mr. Lansing. He'll be spending the night in lock up at the PCPD." Reese said. "Your pressing charges against your own brother?" Alexis said. "I suggest you don't speak to my client anymore." Reese said. Reese and Sonny walked into Kristina's room shutting the door in Alexis's face. Alexis stormed off to security. "Hey Sam how's she doing?" Sonny asked. "She just fell asleep and I should go. This one here is hungry." Sam said touching her belly. "Ok, well take care and thanks for sitting with her." "I will and not a problem. She is sweet and she is now a big sister to this one here." "I know." Sam left and Sonny sat with Kristina. "Sonny you should get some rest. Why don't you go home. I will stay with Kristina." Reese said. "I just want to sit here a few minutes longer." Sonny said. "Ok, I will go see how things with Ric are going and check and see what Ric and Alexis are planning." "Ok." Sonny said. Reese touched his shoulder giving it a squeeze and left. Reese made her way down to security. Jesse and Lucky just got there.

please read and review thank you chantel 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six:I can never thank you

"We got a call." Jesse said. "Yes, Mr. Lansing assaulted Mr. Corinthos and he wishes to press charges." Dr. Webber said. "Ok, witnesses?" lucky asked. "Yes, myself and Reese Marshall." "And she is?" Lucky said. "I am Reese Marshall and Mr. Corinthos's attorney." Reese said stepping into the room. "Ok, well we need a statement." Jesse said. Reese supplied them with one and headed to make some calls. So far the judge agreed to hold Ric over night and recommend anger management." Reese went back and found Sonny standing outside the room. "Hey what's going on?" Reese asked. "I was just thinking." Sonny said. "About?" "What if I lose her?" "That wont happen. Sonny look at me." She lifted his head to meet her eyes. "I have never let you down and I don't intend to start now. Kristina will be home with you soon and you will have her for the rest of time." Reese said. She hugged him and sent him home. She smiled at Max and went inside. She set her laptop up and worked." Kristina slept for most of the night. Reese fell asleep about one after a guard exchange. Sonny told Carly they had no future and that any chance of reconciling was hopeless. He was so angry he asked her to move out as soon as possible. She found an apartment and was gone. The boys stayed with Sonny. They didn't want to disrupted their life as much as possible. Kristina was finally ready for transplant. Reese got check into the hospital. She wasn't scared because she knew this would save Kristina and she would do anything to help Sonny who had been doing the same for her since Jamie died. Sonny stopped into see Reese before she went into have the procedure done. "Hey how are you feeling?" Sonny asked sitting down next to her bed. "Good, I know this will save Kristina and I want to help." "You are giving my daughter the best gift in the whole world and there is no way I could ever repay you." "Sonny you have helped me from the day Jamie was kidnapped. You offered to pay a ransom and you were more of a dad to him then Evan." "I know, I felt like I lost a son that day." "Sonny, I don't want you to ever feel that pain again. Me doing this will save Kristina and you will have a lifetime to be with her." "I know, and you got the judge to put off the hearing until next week." "Well you need your attorney present. Plus Judge Cole was on your side when he learned that I was giving Kristina the bone marrow she needed to live." "And I will thank you until the day I die." Sonny smiled squeezing Reese's hand.

please read and review thank you chantel 


	8. Chapter 8

chapter seven: A Miracles and new life. 

The procedure got under way and Sonny paced the waiting room floor. He wanted both of them to be fine. Carly brought Michael and Morgan by to see there dad. He spent some time with them trying not to dwell on the what ifs. Morgan fell asleep so Carly took the boys home. His accountant stopped by to say all was safely delivered to Reese's house and placed in the safe by Jason. Reese let them use her place to hid evidence and unclaimed money. Sonny thanked him and set him on his way. He got word that the procedure was done and both Reese and Kristina were being brought down from the OR. They were placed in the same room for added security. Reese woke in recovery and smiled as Sonny walked in. "Hey you." Sonny said walking over. "How are you feeling?" "Ok, a bit sore but I can't have the pain meds so I will live with it." "You are very brave Reese." "Hey I am glad I could help." Kristina started to wake and called for Sonny. He walked over and she smiled. "Hey baby girl. You were so brave and now you are going to get better and you can come home soon." Kristina drifted back to sleep and Sonny moved back to Reese who was now sitting up. "Dr. Webber said I could go home in a few hours. But I want to stay so if you or Kristina need me." "I would like that." They sat talking about this and that. "You know you;ll need a bigger place once Kristina comes home." Reese said. "I know and Michael had his heart set on one but it is taken already." "What house?" Reese asked. "The one you just bought." Sonny said. "He saw a flyer for it and asked me to buy it." "Does he know I live there?" "Not yet." Sonny said. "Well you know there is plenty of room and you and the kids are welcome to move in. I would love to fill that house with noise and laughter." "I don't want to put you out." Sonny said. "hasn't stopped you before, but this would be a great home for your kids. I already have the best security possible, and there is so much room. The boys can each have there own room, Leticia could have one, Kristina would get her own and you too. And that would leave mine and six other guest rooms. I want to build a garden and dock that way the water is accessible, there's a tree house already in place for the kids, a gate house for guest and guards, a pool that is covered and fenced, a basketball hoop, a tennis cort, plenty of year to run and play in. It is all gated and guarded. The house just needs people to fill it up. And Sonny the Kitchen. It is like a true master piece. Your true kingdom.. A room can be turned into a play room full of all the toys we wish we had when we were little, there's a study for business and a terrace so you can set and look out over the water." "I will think about it. It does sound perfect." Sonny smiled. There was a knock on the door and Jason came in. "Sam went into labor. They need to know if I am going in with her or you?" Jason said. "You, you'll be her daddy." Sonny said. "I will be down there soon." Jason left and Reese got up. She changed as Sonny looked over Kristina. "Come on let's go meet you new daughter." Reese said. They told Max what was going on and they headed down to where Sam and Jason were. "So, have you decided to let Jason adopt the baby?" Reese asked. "I have. I love Jason like a brother and I know he will take could care of her. I will tell them today." Sonny said. "I have the paperwork ready. All you have to do is sign." Reese said. 'But you have to be sure about this." They could see in the window where Sam was and delivering the baby. Moments later they could here the baby crying. Sonny smiled as she got louder. "Sounds strong." Reese said. A few minutes later they were aloud to go in. "How you doing?" Sonny asked. "I am happy." Sam said holding the baby. "Would you like to hold your daughter?" Sam asked. "Sure." Sonny asked and he moved over and got the baby. "She is beautiful." Reese said. Sonny looked over his daughter. "I have made a decision." Sonny said. "What about?" Sam asked. "This little girl." Sonny said. "I named her Lila." Sam said. "Well I've made a choice about Lila here. As much as I love her, I am giving up my rights to her and allowing Jason to adopt her if he wishes." "Sonny are you sure?" Jason asked. "I know you are the daddy she needs. Now I am not giving her up because I don't love her, I am giving her to a daddy who loves her more. Lila will always be a part of me and I know some day she will want to know me, but Jason is the one going to raise her. Lila will always have a place in my family, but she is meant to be in a family with you and Jason." Sonny said bouncing the little girl. "I think being Uncle Sonny is fine." Sonny handed Lila over to Jason. "You allowed me to take you place in Michael's life and now I am allowing you to take mine in hers. I know you will be good to her and love her as your own." "Always." Jason said. "Reese has all the paper work for us to sign, so she will tell us what to do." "Basically, Jason's signs the birth certificate and she is name Lila Morgan. Sonny signs his rights away and in one year Jason will be aloud to legally adopt her. I know a year is a long time but that is New York law." "Ok, so we will start this process when we are all better. I wont fight this and you'll have your family." Sonny said. "Thank you Sonny." Sam said. "It is the least I can do." Sonny said. "I have an idea. She will always be your daughter so why not be her godfather and I would like Reese to be her god mom." Sam said. "I like that. Reese?" "I would be honored to be." Reese said smiling. "Ok we are going to go, because Reese needs to rest and so do you." Everyone said goodbye and Reese and Sonny headed back to her room with Kristina.

Not surprising Ric and Alexis were there trying to get in to see Kristina. "What are you doing here?" Sonny asked. "I want to see Kristina. I know after the procedure Kristina needs me." Alexis said. "Kristina needs to rest." Sonny said. "Besides the orders are still in place so you need to leave." "Come on Sonny please just let me see her." Alexis said. "She hasn't mentioned you in a week. So why should I let you in to see her only to upset her?" Sonny said. "She does miss me." Alexis said. "I need you two to leave." Sonny said. "My wife has every right to see her daughter." Ric said before he could stop himself. "Wife, you two got married?" Sonny said. "Yes, Ric and I got married last night." Alexis said. "We want to show that we are a better home for Kristina." "No judge will by this. Not even Judge Cole. He will see through this." Reese said. "Judge Cole will see to people in love with a stable home." Ric said. "Not by the time I am through. Judge Cole doesn't take lightly to maneuvers like this." "He will see that Ric and I love each other, we love Kristina and wew want to give her the best in life." Alexis said. "Sonny was kept from his daughter at your hands and she almost died. The pity you party wont work. Leave now before security is call." Reese said. Alexis and Ric stormed off defeated once again. Sonny and Reese went inside and saw Kristina bleeding from her nose. Sonny rushed to her and Reese ran for a doctor. "I need some help. Kristina has a nose bleed." Reese said. Dr. Webber and Elizabeth rushed right in. Kristina was taken into surgery for some internal bleeding. She was out with good news a few hours later. Sonny sat by her side. Reese told Judge Cole about the set back and he granted her another week before the trial started. "Ms. Marshall. Sam McCall would like to see you." Elizabeth said. Reese walked down to Sam's room. "What's going on?" Reese asked. Sam and Jason were sitting with Lila. "We heard about Kristina. Is she ok?" Sam asked. "Yes, we had some minor internal bleeding, but she is better now. Sonny is with her." "Will you let us know how she is doing later?" Sam asked. "Yes, I should get back." Reese said goodbye and headed back to Kristina's room.

please read and review thank you chantel 


End file.
